


Like pencils on paper

by Vanilla Multi (ShiningFantasyStar)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beginnings, Crushes, Doodles, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/Vanilla%20Multi
Summary: Chaeyoung doodles a little to keep herself occupied. Little does she know Nayeon is the one occupying her doodles.The one where Chaengs got a crush but doesn't realise it yet
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Like pencils on paper

**Author's Note:**

> To my very very precious someone 💕

Chaeyoung sighs, sipping another tiny sip from her now cold mint latte. She does her best to suppress a yawn- for the one hundredth time in the past two hours- late night lectures are a pain. The lecturer rambles on about more complex chemical equations, but they fly right by her - this isn't what she wanted. 

Chaeyoung, you see, would feel much more at home in an art and design program. The same program she happily brandished to her parents, who only shut down her aspirations, branding them as time wasting hobbies. She keeps her dreams hidden in the pages, far away from the eyes of others, as she sits each day, listening to words which she partly understands, partly detests. 

It seems her only solace in this situation, is the daily supply of mint lattes, and her roommate's cat. There's also _her._ Im Nayeon, if Chaeyoung read her notebook correctly. The one name that Chaeyoung's hands have practised penship of writing, that her thoughts have whispered many-a-times. The name that she dares not say out loud, because what if she does and her whole life flips upside down? 

Nayeon, from Chaeyoung's observations, is a sweet girl. She always smiles politely at Chaeyoung before sitting down, sending her a few hesitant looks, before settling into the class. Neither of them ever speak. It's also quite obvious Nayeon's a creature of habit - much like herself - her seat never changes; not once since the beginning of the semester. Nayeon seems to pout cutely when she focuses on the lecture, sometimes frowning, confused. 

_It's pretty._

But Chaeyoung's favourite is Nayeon's inexplicable habit of being very teaseable. Even _if_ Chaeyoung doesn't know the older well, she truly resembles a kid sometimes. Chaeyoung's new hobby, very quickly became sketching Nayeon's childish behaviors, rather than sketching her model like profile. 

It really was just an escape for Chaeyoung. A way to do what she loved, while pleasing her parents with a near perfect attendance - until it wasn't. 

She started noticing when Nayeon seemed low on energy, and even more so when she didn't turn up to class. Her own mood seemed soured - _but she could never tell why_ \- as she threw herself into doodling. 

Another recent development that Chaeyoung noticed in herself, was the fact that she looked forward to this class. She was excited even, she dared admit. She beamed widely, when Nayeon continued her routine of daily smiles, and unspoken greetings. The warmth of these small exchanges really made Chaeyoung feel as if she knew the other forever. 

Sometimes Chaeyoung 'accidentally' dropped her pen to the row in front of her, only to watch Nayeon smile passing it back. Their hands brushed many times, each time lingering more and more. Each time Nayeon bashfully batted her eyelashes, and slowly pulled away, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ears. _Even if there weren't any loose tufts there._

Chaeyoung has made so many fake dialogs between them. Sometimes - just sometimes - when she's lonely in her room, she'll take out her sketchbook and talk to it. It's not that she doesn't have friends, her roommates Mina and Jeongyeon gladly listen to her worries and support her. Yet, there's something comforting about telling about your day to someone you _figuratively_ know. Besides, it's not like she hasn't done that before with other sketches - it's got nothing to do with how nice and soft Nayeon's hands are. 

_Yet she sometimes yearns for these fake dialogs to be reality._

The latte just isn't enough to keep Chaeyoung's head on her shoulders - and it droops, slowly onto her desk. Somehow, she pushes all but her quarter full, cold late to the floor ahead of her. Nothing seems to stir, definitely not Chaeyoung herself. 

A bright flash startles her and her face instantly scrunches in displeasure. This draws yet another flash, this time accompanied by a small soft noise. Chaeyoung's eyes shoot open as she's acutely aware of herself. She really just fell asleep in her lecture and was about to be- oh. _Oh._

Nayeon sits twisted facing her, eyes sparkly, cheek puffed on her supporting hand - phone in the other. The room is clear, except for the two of them, class must have ended. 

"I thought it was a bit unfair that you had all these drawings" Nayeon speaks gently, through a soft smile. "I can't exactly draw, so I thought it was only fair if I started collecting your photos."

Chaeyoung struggles comprehending what is happening. Out of all the things she's imagined, Nayeon seeing her sketches was not one of the ways she expected to start a conversation. 

"Chaeyoung?" Nayeon innocently asks.

Chaeyoung's eyes widen. _She's still dreaming._

"How do you know my name?" she asks, again not the first thing she'd expect to say to her. 

Nayeon laughs softly, tapping on the front of her notebook. "You know, I'm behind around thirty photos-" 

"I didn't draw that many!" Chaeyoung whines. 

"Do you mean to say there's even more?" Nayeon teases. "We should go to a cafe, and you can tell me all about your favorite drinks while I take your pictures. Does that sound okay?" 

Chaeyoung chooses to ignore the teasing, in favor of hanging out. "Oh- sure, if you have time? I mean, you do have to apologize for stealing my sketchbook." Chaeyoung is sure she's sounding like a big idiot right about now. 

Nayeon laughs again. "You dropped it on me, just how you constantly drop your pencils." 

She winks, and grabs Chaeyoung's wrist, gently tugging at her to get up. She follows, reluctantly at first - quickly falling in step beside Nayeon. 

_Chaeyoung has never been happier that this is her night class._


End file.
